


Nico is Worried but it Comes Out Mad

by orphan_account



Series: Filling in the Blanks [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anger, Campfire, M/M, Romance, Sweet Kisses, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nico is worried as he gets ready for campfire the night Leo and Calypso returned alive.  He takes it out on Apollo who gets it.  Will, being Will, is lovely.  Nico feels better.





	Nico is Worried but it Comes Out Mad

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to deal with that corny line in the first TOA book where Mr. Rick describes Nico preparing marshmallows on femur bones. Just, no.
> 
> And the new book comes out tomorrow. So we'll see..... :)
> 
> Enjoy this little thing!

Apollo came up behind Nico by the fire. 

“Oh, I thought those were femur bones for a second…”

Nico jerked his head around, surprised. That was pretty dipshit, even for Apollo.

“Jeez, Apollo. I thought you were the god of medicine. Have you never even seen a femur bone? These are regular old marshmallows. The diameter of the bone would be larger than the girth of the marshmallows. Maybe infant femurs would work, though actually, the ossification would be incomplete and they wouldn’t be hard enough to pierce the marshmallows…. And what kind of sociopath would I have to be to have a collection of baby thigh bones lying around and then think, ‘Oh, these would be perfect for s’mores tonight?’ Oh, I know. You just glanced over from across the green and recognized me by the fire and saw me putting marshmallows on sticks and your brain automatically went from 

‘Oh, there’s Nico’  
to  
‘son of Hades’  
to  
‘morbid death boy’  
to  
‘he must be preparing to roast marshmallows on some bones’...

And then your exhausted brain thought of the longest bone you knew of. And then your brain crapped out completely, obviously. Not to mention, roasting anything on bones cannot be done without roasting the bones themselves – the reek of crematorium is not very conducive to uplifting sing-alongs. Doesn’t do much for the s’mores either…”

He turned back to the whittled twigs and the bag of aforementioned regular old marshmallows.

Apollo stared at his son’s boyfriend. 

“Nico, is everything OK?”

Nico let the stick he was working on drop to the ground and huffed exasperatedly, wheeling again to face Will’s teenaged dad, his expression withering and his tone even more derisive than before.

“Oh, very astute! I can see how you managed to woo so many dates with such amazingly sensitive empathy and emotional intuition.” Nico glared. 

Apollo saw Hades in that for sure. But he also saw the bottom lip tremble and curve, pulled in for Nico to bite at.

“Are you done?” Apollo’s voice was firm, solemn, sincere. 

And Nico broke. 

He felt himself go all shaky, felt his throat try to close up. He licked his lips.

“Don’t take Will on your quest tomorrow. Please just don’t take him on the quest. I…” He didn’t feel like getting all into it with his boyfriend’s father. He wasn’t even sure himself what this desperation was, why he felt so precarious. 

“Why do you think I would take him? Healers aren’t usually front line questers. You know that, Nico.” Apollo pretended he didn’t see Nico’s eyes brighten with the threat of tears.

“I didn’t, I was just afraid you might…” He blinked deliberately. “Just don’t…”

“Is this like a doctor’s note thing?” Apollo teased with a gentle smile.

Nico got the Hades look again. “Fuck the stupid doctor’s note… This is serious, Apollo. …..I feel a bit pathetic that I feel it’s so serious, but that’s how I feel.”

Will’s cheerful voice was all of a sudden right behind them. “What do you feel?”

He stared back and forth between his dad and his boyfriend who both waited for the other to take this on.

Will took it on. 

He stepped into the thick silence between them and turned his back to his dad and leaned in to kiss Nico’s sad worried mouth until he felt the tension let go a bit. “Ok?” he murmured against Nico’s lips. Nico slid his eyes over to look at Apollo. 

“Ok,” Apollo mouthed, and then started to back away towards the seats.

“Ok,” Nico whispered to Will. Will pulled back and smiled. Awwwww, Nico couldn’t take it! That smile! It killed him every time! He smiled back. 

“Thanks for doing the marshmallows, Nico.”

Nico said, “I love you, Will.”

It wasn’t what Will was expecting, and he kinda already knew that, but it was nice to hear anyway.

“Yeah, yeah, come here….” Will threw an arm around Nico’s shoulder and pulled him close. “Campfire time.”


End file.
